This invention relates in general to motor vehicles and in particular, to motor vehicle components. Most particularly, the invention relates to cross-car beams, ducts, and support brackets for motor vehicles.
A conventional motor vehicle has an engine compartment towards its forward end and a passenger compartment rearward of the engine compartment. A laterally extending partition, commonly referred to as a firewall, is disposed between the engine compartment and the passenger compartment. A plenum chamber extends laterally along an upper end of the firewall. A forward end of the plenum chamber is typically welded to the top of the firewall. Opposing lateral ends of the plenum chamber are attached to hinge pillars, often referred to as cowl sides, disposed along opposing sides of the motor vehicle towards a forward end of the passenger compartment.
A typical motor vehicle has a flange disposed towards a forward end of the plenum chamber. The flange is provided for supporting a windshield. Fenders attached to the cow sides extend forward of the cowl sides. Passenger compartment doors are pivotally attached to the cowl sides and extend rearward of the cowl sides. A hood is pivotally attached to the fenders and extends towards the forward end of the vehicle.
In conventional motor vehicles, a cross-car beam extends between the cowl sides. Opposing lateral ends of the cross-car beam are attached to the cowl sides. A conventional cross-car beam is a closed steel chamber that increases the structural integrity of the vehicle, offering resistance to impact sustained along the sides of the vehicle.
The cross-car beam provides support for various automobile components. Such components include a glove compartment, a radio and tape deck or CD player, various storage pockets, an ashtray, a cigarette lighter or power outlet, and a coin receptacle.
A steering column support bracket extends longitudinally between the plenum chamber and the cross-car beam. A conventional steering column support bracket is typically 3 mm thick. A forward portion of the steering column support bracket is attached to the plenum chamber and a rearward portion of the steering column support bracket is attached to the cross-car beam. The rearward portion further has attached thereto a steering column.
Extending rearward of the cross-car beam are laterally spaced energy-absorbing (E/A) brackets which function to slow the occupants down and assist the seat belts when the motor vehicle sustains an impact.
Disposed forwardly of the cross-car beam is a duct. The duct functions to supply air to the passenger compartment. The duct usually has a supply inlet towards a forward end of the duct and a plurality of laterally spaced outlets towards a rearward end of the duct. The inlet is connected to the outlet of a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) case. The outlets are connected to registers through which air is discharged into the vehicle. The registers are adjustable to allow passengers to control airflow from the duct.
A second duct may extend parallel to and towards an upper end of the air supply duct. This duct functions as a demister to supply air to the windshield and the windows of the passenger compartment door. The air may be supplied through upper and lateral ends of the demister duct to eliminate mist on the windshield and windows of the passenger compartment doors.
Conventional cross-car beams, E/A brackets and steering column support brackets are typically steel. Steel is an expensive resource that is costly to form. Moreover, it is relatively heavy. Ducts are formed from plastic. Plastic is cheaper than steel and less costly to form. However, plastics have traditionally lacked the structural integrity of steel. What is needed is a hybrid cross-car beam and duct that is formed of a plastic. Such a combination would be cheaper than a steel cross-car beam in combination with a plastic duct.
The present invention is directed towards a cross-guard duct for a motor vehicle. The cross-guard duct comprises a first member and a second member joined together at sealing points to form at least two chambers. Each chamber is provided with at least one inlet and at least one outlet. The chamber inlet is adapted to align with an outlet of a HVAC case. The chamber outlet is adapted to be connected to a vent or register of the motor vehicle. A support member extends downward from one of the chambers. The support member is an integral part of one of the members. The support member is adapted to support the HVAC case. The support member is provided with at least one pocket for receiving an energy-absorbing bracket. The invention is also directed towards a steering column support bracket comprising a metal and plastic molded over the metal.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.